König Amsel
by Dragovich
Summary: König Amsel is a new student at Beacon, accepted and understood. But he hides secrets that consume him slowly, but can he trust his "Friends"? Or will he bring everyone with him? Rated-m for: swearing, violence, gore, and a bit of sexual theme. (May mention character death)
1. Chapter 1

**As promised new story and OC, König Amsel, but will mention John Matthew, Maine, and new girl Valentina Bendlin. Lets... Explore me a bit**

* * *

"Today you will meet 3 other students without a team, I hope you enjoy your time a Beacon mister?" "König, König Amsel." said a boy in an overcoat "Oh... Ah there have a good time." "Jawas immer Sie sage Hure"

"..."

König entered Beacon Academy late because he had hopes of getting kicked out, but he was accepted with open arms. "Ich muss sagen, diese Akademie ist beeindruckend." he said to himself "I know right?" asked an unfamiliar voice "Was?" König asked "Beacon Impressed you, ja?" "Jawohl." he answered "John, John Matthew at your service." the stranger said "KönigAmsel at your's." he replied "Come you must meet my friends." "Okay?" John lead König to see he's friends, to John it was being nice, but to Amsel it was... well he was not sure yet. "Hey John, who is that guy?" asked a girl in armor "Guys! This is König Amsel, König everyone." he said "Ich werde dir die Augen aus rippen und füttern sie mein Haustier deutschen Schäferhund" he replied

"..."

"..."

"Sooo, where'd you get those wrist blades?" asked a blonde girl with lilac eyes

"Your ass, mistkerl." he replied

He was then punched in the face by the blonde brawler, who now has blood red eyes.

"W-Schwach ... y-die Sie...h- schlug ein wie... eine ... c-kinder." he said while coughing blood with his eyes closed

"I'll ask again..." she grabbed his overcoat "WHERE DID YOU GET THEM!" she yelled

His eyes opened "LET GO OFF THE COAT!" he yelled

"OR ELSE WHAT !?" she replied ripping the coat a bit

She was then confused when she fell nothing was in her grasp "W-what?" she stuttered

"YOU BITCH!" Amsel replied before putting her on a sleeper hold, he saw the brawler gasping for air and stopped before kicking her

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FATHER'S COAT AGAIN OR ELSE!" he then fell on he's knees,then he looked to the sky screaming

"Father I have soiled our heritage!", then he stood up saying "I hope you tell the headmaster, never wanted to be here..." he said leaving.

* * *

'So where are they?' König thought

He felt something tugging on his coat, he turned and see a Siberian husky pup "Hello little one, why aren't you with your owner?" he asked

The puppy then jumped and started pulling his coat "Okay you go, I'll follow." as he said this the puppy then ran a few feet away from him

"Adorable." said a girl in a black corset, red cloak, and she had black and red hair

"Try looking at a mirror, you'll see something adorable." he replied smiling

"T-thank you, my name is Ruby Rose."

"König Amsel."

"Why did you hurt my sister?" she asked him

"SHE DAMAGED MY FATHER'S COAT... the only thing that reminds me of him..." he said before crying

"I'm sorry to hear that." she replied

"It's Okay... Just tell everyone you know next time okay."

"OK" she said in a cheerful tone

"Auf Wiedersehen."

she just looked at him

"It means 'goodbye'." he explained

"OOOHHH." she said

"Your so cute when your confused." he said as he left not knowing that Ruby was blushing.

* * *

"Where are you puppy?"

*barking*

"Got you!" he said as he picked the puppy up "Where are we?"

"Our room." said a guy with a very deep voice

"So, where are the..." he looked back to see John and a girl with silver hair "...others."

'Kill me.'

* * *

**THAT'S IT, HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKED IT AND SAY I'M GERMAN SOOOO CIAO**

** -Dragovish**


	2. König Amsel's Transcripts

**So König Amsel's info:**

* * *

Name: König Amsel (King Blackbird)

Age:18

Species: Human (well half dog faunus thank to his mom)

Weapon/s: Wrist blades called 'Schmerz und Folter', dual pistols called 'Untergang und Schädlichkeit',Sniper/lance called 'Genauigkeit', bow called 'Schweigen', double-edged blade called 'Strafe'.

Equipment: A shield called 'Urteil', med kits and syringes, hunting knife, a handheld transceiver, parachute, two-way teleportation device.

Armor: Arm guards (Titanium), Leggings (Titanium).

Suit: Black overcoat (heirloom), Black German Deutsches Heer pants, Black German combat boots, and Black leather gloves.

Aura Color: Blood Red

Semblance: His semblance allows him to see the persons heat, blood pressure, and position.

Semblance Side Effects: If used frequently, it causes him to lose he's mind, he starts hearing voices in his head.

Appearance: 7'1 in height, short blonde hair, light blue eyes, scar at his left arm, he has a 5 o'clock shade.

History: His mother left him by the age of 3, his father gave him lessons in weapon making and combat by the age of 8, his father died (That's what he heard) when he was 12 years old, he was taken by a member of the white fang thanks to his father's will neural implants were implanted in his head, by the age of 13 he received he's father's overcoat as a gift, he left and enrolled himself to beacon by the age of 15.

* * *

**So that's that time for some rest**

** -Dragovish**


	3. Chapter 2

König stood there in shock of the new faces he saw

"So you 2 are the others... Wunderbar!"

"What no sorry for choking and kicking my girl?" said John

"Sorry... But she ruined my father's coat."

"Why?" said the girl

"Excuse me?" he replied

"Why is the coat so important?"

"It's the only thing that reminds me of my father... He died when I was 12."

"I'm sorry for asking." she said

Then the loud speaker turned on and said:

"König Amsel, please report to the headmaster's office."

he stood up and grabbed the doorknob and asked "Who are you?"

"Valentina Bendlin." she said

"König Amsel." he replied before leaving

* * *

"So Mr. König, please explain why you choked miss Xiao Long." said Ozpin

"Because she ripped my father's coat."

"You are dismissed."

"Jawohl."

He twisted the doorknob and got out

"Do you believe him?" asked Glynda

"Of course I do."

* * *

König was walking back to their room when he bumped into Ruby... Literally

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry for that." he said extending a hand to her

"I-it's OK König." she said while blushing

"Are you sure? You look like you saw your crush." he said jokingly not knowing what he said affected her

"You know?" she asked

"Wait, you like me?" König asked in confusion

"Y-yes I do... I have to go!" she said before running

"WAIT RUBY!" he said chasing after her

she got to her team's room and locked the door

"Ruby open the door, please."

"Just go away!" she yelled from inside the room

"No! I'll stay here all night if I have to!"

"P-please just leave me alone."

"..."

she opened the door to check if it clear

'I guess he left.' she thought

she closed the door and looked behind her only to see König

"H-how did you do that?" she asked

"Not important, I have to tell you... the truth."

she stood there as he continued

"Ruby I... I like you too, but I think I'm a little too old for you and that's why I thought we can't be toge..."

before he can finish Ruby tackled him and kissed him with passion she did this because she was to happy to believe that he liked her back, he kissed her back and it lasted for like half a minute then he asked her "Ruby, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"YES, KÖNIG YES!" she said

"Wunderbar! So 8:00 p.m. then?"

"Of course!"

he kissed her once more before leaving

"Ruby." he said opening team RWBY's door

"Yes König?"

"I'd like you to have these." he said handing her a small box, she opened it and inside there was all kinds of cookies rose shaped, all freshly baked

"Where'd you get these?" she asked

"Oh no, I made those I didn't know what kind of cookies you like the best so I made special ones, I hope you like them." he said leaving again.

* * *

**So that's how we get it done boys and girls good night**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here you go, their "date" starts here:**

* * *

In team RWBY's room:

"Hey sis, where you going in such a hurry?" asked Yang

"Um... bathroom?" she replied

"Oh, okay then." she said laughing

'Yes no one knows about our date, this is perfect.' Ruby thought

"So what are you going to wear for the date?" whispered Blake

"How'd you know?" she asked

"I heard everything last night, cat faunus and all that remember?" she replied

"Oh..."

"I'll keep this a secret just between us... For now." said Blake

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

In John's room:

"...Ja, ich will, dass du den Rubin zu gestalten ... Nein! Nicht ein verdammter Schwachkopf Quadrat Sie, formen ihn zu einer Rose intelligent esel!"

Translation:

"Yes, I want you to design the ruby ... No! Not a fucking square you moron! Shape it into a rose smart ass!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wunderbar, Wir werden, wir sehen uns später."

König turned he's handheld transceiver off then he was questioned

"Dude, what was that?" asked John

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." said Valentina

"Seriously it's nothing."

"Don't lie to us!" yelled Maine

König left the room

* * *

At class König and Ruby sat together talking as professor Port told more of his "world famous stories" as Ruby said, little did they know that Yang was watching them

When class ended they all went their separate ways, König decided that it's best to go to the mess hall and grab something to eat

"Hey König right? Come sit over here!" yelled Yang

"What is it this time?" he asked

"I'm sorry for ripping your coat." she replied

König in return was shocked, this was the first time someone apologized to him for something like that

"I-it's okay." he stuttered

"No it's not! I should have known that it belonged to your father and..." her words were cut short as he asked her

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" he yelled

"I did!"

he looked back to see Ruby, he was shocked (again) he ran out of the mess hall and into the headmaster's office

"Mr. König, how are you?" asked Ozpin

"I request for my own room."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not used to sleeping with people who... question me." he replied

Ozpin took a sip from he's coffee and said "Done."

"Thank you."

"There is a vacant room just beside team RWBY's room."

"..."

"Now run along."

König got to John's room and started packing

"What are you doing?" asked Valentina

"Packing." he replied

"Where are you going?" asked John

"My room."

"Where?" asked Sigma

"What the hell are you?" he asked

"Forgive me, I am Sigma Maine's artificial intelligence."

"Oh okay."

"Now answer the question." said Maine

"Next to team RWBY's room." he said as he finished packing

"Now good day to you all, farewell." he said before leaving

outside a guy with armor was bullying a girl, a faunus to be precise. He was pulling on her rabbit ears

"Let go of her!" he yelled

"Or what, huh?" he said

"Cardin, what do we do with him?" asked a guy with a light green mohawk

"Russel,Sky grab him!" ordered Cardin

they grabbed him by the arms and then Cardin said

"Dove, take that coat off him!"

this made König go ballistic, he whistled and then the halls were covered by darkness

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Dove

"We are the same, we are equals." said a man in a cloak

the lights turned on to Cardin and he's lackeys surprise they were surrounded by people in black cloaks

"What the he..." before the can finish they were beaten by the people in cloaks

"That's enough." ordered König

"As you wish brother!" they all said

"Help her up, patch her ear up, and you know what to tell her, summers you do it."

"Okay brother." said the girl

"So, your team CRDL? Pathetic, the faunus are still humans! Shadow the blood."

"Yes sir." he said presenting König a briefcase with 20 syringes filled with blood

"What are those?" asked Sky

"Shadow, explain."

"These are syringes filled with faunus blood."

this made them worried

"Don't worry we won't inject them in to you... Just be nice to the faunus people."

"..."

"Let them go, and get out of here."

"Yes brother."

in a second everyone was gone even König

* * *

In König's new room:

'Tonight is the night. Okay roses, check. Transportation, check. Ruby, not check.' he thought

he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and saw the girl from earlier

"Hello." he said

"H-hello." she replied

"Oh where are my manners, come in come in."

she entered and saw he's rooms interior design it had a place for black smiting, a small kitchen (took him a long time to make), and a workbench

"So what brings you to my little "kingdom" ?" he asked

"I-I want to join you." she replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

König pulled a syringe and took some of he's blood and injected it into her

"Your name please."

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Your code name?"

"Light."

"Good. Now take this." he said handing her a wrist blade

"Welcome to the brotherhood."

she nodded and left the room

* * *

In team RWBY's room:

"So Ruby, what's going on with you and König?" asked Yang

"Oh nothing."

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Just hanging out."

"Okay then."

"What time is it?" asked Blake

"8:00 p.m. Why'd you ask Blake?" asked Weiss

"Me and Ruby have some training to do." she lied

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot come on Blake." said Ruby

she opened the door and got out with Blake

"Thanks Blake." she said

"Don't worry about it."

she left Blake and went to John's room, there she asked where König was they said "Next to your room."

she got there and knocked "König, it's Ruby." she said

"König's not here right now please look behind you." said König

Ruby looked behind her to see König

"You ready Ruby?" he asked

she nodded and followed him to the rooftop

"Please wait here." he said opening he's backpack and pulled out a small metal plate with light bulbs allover it, he placed it on the floor and said "Brotherhood." then the lights when on and a light blue beam shot out of it

"Miss Ruby, walk towards the light please." said Velvet

"Velvet what are you doi..." she was cut off by König

"She's going to deactivate the teleporter, now come on."

without any other interruptions she walked towards the beam of light and saw she was in a dust plane

"Where are we?" she asked

"Please follow me brother." said shadow

they followed him then Ruby asked "Brother?"

"Yes, this is shadow my most trusted assassin."

"Assassin?"

"Grimm assassin."

"Oh... So where are we?"

"My dust plane of course." he said kissing Ruby's hand

"You have a dust plane?"

"Yes, We're in it."

then summers whispered something to König

"Good, have it ready for later."

"Here we are enjoy Miss Rose." said shadow before leaving

"So..." König said

"This place is amazing! I wish I could go here all the time." said Ruby

"Wish no more, here take it." he said giving Ruby a teleporter plate

"Thank you."

"So let's eat." he said before carrying Ruby bridal style

"W-what are you doing?" she asked while being happy and embarrassed at the same time

"Bringing you to my room... So we can eat." he answered

he carried Ruby to a room that says "leader's quarters", once inside Ruby's mouth opened as she saw he's room it was... well great she thought

"Here we are." said König as he lets Ruby stand on her own

they sat at the sofa and had dinner (well dessert for Ruby)

"Sir." said summers handing him a box, he took it and had a peak and said "Wunderbar."

"Ruby Rose, this is for you." he said handing it to her "Open it when we get back." he said as he took a bite off he's German Sauerbraten with potato dumplings.

* * *

Team RWBY's room:

"Where could they be?" asked Yang

"They said that they were going to train, right?" said Weiss

then Yang's scroll Beeped

"It's from John."

"And?"

Yang played it and heard: "Hey Yang have you seen König? We saw him with Ruby and Blake."

"So what now Yang."

"We wait..."

* * *

Ruby and König finished and Ruby asked for something to drink

"Sure, what do you want?" asked König

"Got any wine?" she asked which shocked him a bit

"I never thought you wanted wine." he said getting two wine glasses and giving one to Ruby

"Well I did drink with Yang before." she said accepting the glass

"Well, what kind do you want?"

"Red." she answered

he toke a bottle, removed the crock, and poured some into Ruby's glass

"To Beacon." he said raising he's glass

"To the people of the world." she said bumping her glass to his, then they took a sip from it and started laughing

"That... was... so stupid." said König while laughing

"I know right?"

"You look a lot more prettier than yesterday." he said

"And why is that?" she asked

"Well your a lot more happier today..."

"Shut up." she said punching him playfully on the arm

"...and your eyes are so... captivating." he said

"Oh.." was all she managed to say

they looked at each other before kissing each other with passion, it lasted for 45 seconds, they parted and looked at each other before saying "I love you."

"We should probably go back, the others might be worried cause of you." he said

"Race you there." she said

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay teleporters down..." he said placing both teleporters down "... Here's your teleporter controls..." he said handing her a small watch-like object "... and... GO!" he yelled, causing Ruby to run toward the teleporter

König looked at his teleporter controls and said "Room."

* * *

"Hey guys!" said Ruby as she entered the room

"We're you with him?" asked Yang in a "Dead Serious" tone

"Who told you?"

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME!" she said cheerfully

"Wait, your not mad?"

"What, why would I?"

"Well..."

"What's in the box?" asked Weiss

_"Open it when we get back."_ she remembered

she opened it to see a rose-shaped ruby and a note that says '_Ruby Rose. Get it? Anyways hope you liked it_.'

"OMG! Ruby where'd you get that?" asked Yang

"König... I love it." she whispered

"I'm glad to hear that." he said from behind all of them

the others jumped in surprise while Ruby just kissed him again.

"Okay you two break it up."

"Goodnight guys." he said from outside the room

"How did he..."

"I'll explain tomorrow, but now let's just go to sleep."

* * *

**So what's up motherf****** did you like it or not? TELL ME, NOW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hail to the king baby, for I'am back and more fucked than ever!**

* * *

The next day:

'Mornings... I hate them!' König told himself

'Why?' said a man's voice

'Nein, nicht wieder aufhören mit mir zu reden und mir sagen, wo Sie sind?'

Translation: 'No not again stop talking to me and tell me where you are?'

'He demands answers.' said a demonic voice

'Well then if your not answering him then I will!' said a girl's voice

'We're... you in some ways.'

'Explain it to me further, I've always wanted to know this since I was young.'

'We're your mind, I don't know if I can explain any further, but the main thing is: you can hear us and talk to us when you use your semblance frequently.'

'No shit.' said the demon

'I'm Cristina, the demonic one he's name's Frank.'

'Frank? Why Frank?' asked König

'Don't know, and the other guy you heard... He's named after your father, Schultz Amsel.'

'It's about time you continue making that new piece of equipment your working on.' said Frank

'Wait, what?'

'König, just wake up.'

König opened he's eyes and saw he was still in his room

"Weirdest dream ever." he said and went to his workbench to see a disc

'Interesting... I'll watch it after breakfast... and again.'

he inserted it into his console (he got it back over night... in he's sleep.) and saw himself making a new weapon design in his sleep.

'Witchcraft, pure witchcraft.' he said shaking his head lightly

* * *

Team RWBY's room:

"So your saying he asked you out on a date?" asked Yang

"Yes." answered Ruby

"And you said yes?" asked Weiss

"YES!" she answered a bit annoyed this time

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Yang shocked with the information

"Yes, now let's just something to eat." said Ruby

* * *

Team JNPR's room:

"Ren!"

"Nora, please be more quiet Jaune is still sleeping."

"OK, but I just wanted to meet the new student."

"*sigh* Ok Nora let's go meet him."

* * *

Mess hall:

"Well if it isn't our favourite little bunny, but now there's nobody to help you." said Cardin as he and he's lackeys followed him

"Look behind you Cardin." said Velvet

he looked behind him to see König aiming 'Untergang' at him

"Yeah right like your going to shoot me."

König aimed at his leg and pulled the trigger grabbing everyone's attention

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" asked Cardin as he removed a dart from his leg

"Faunus blood, now enjoy the rest of the day." he said

"Light, come on."

"Yes brother." said Velvet which shocked everyone

"Mr. König please go to the headmaster's office immediately."

"Light tell Ruby and the others where I am, NOW!"

"OK."

* * *

Ozpin's office:

"You did what?" asked Ozpin

König stood up and went closer to Ozpin and said "I. shot. him. in. the. leg. with. faunus. blood."

"Hm... you are free to go."

"WAS?!"

"You heard me, now run along."

König grabbed the doorknob and said "You know what I have to show you something headmaster."

"And what is that?"

he raised he's T.P. controls (teleporter controls) and said "Ozpin's door." and with that he was gone

"Interesting." he said before taking a sip from his mug

* * *

Outside Ozpin's office:

"Perfect."

"König!" yelled Ruby

"Hello Ru..." he was cut short by a hug "I missed you to Ruby."

"What happened?" asked Blake

"..."

"König what's wrong with you?" asked Ruby

"Nothing, I just shot Cardin in the leg." he said

"WHAT?!" they all asked

"Jesus Christ, calm down... Let's go to my room I'll explain there." he said before looking at Ruby "Ruby, the device?"

"Still have it." she said showing the T.P. controls

"You take Yang and your friends to the brotherhood room, I'll be with you shortly."

"OK." she said before laying her telepoter plate down on the floor "König's room." she said and it turned on

"Ruby you go first." said Yang

"OK then." she said cheerfully before walking over the plate

"What happened to her?" asked Weiss

"Let's all go through on 3,2,1... now" said Yang before pushing Weiss and Blake over the plate

* * *

König's room (brotherhood):

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ruby

"Where are we?" they asked

"The brotherhood airship, my codename is shadow." said shadow

"Alright then let's get out of here." said Weiss

"We can't leave now Weiss, besides König has some explaining to do." said Blake

"*sigh* fine."

"Wait a minute... Weiss, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company?" asked summers

"Who are you?" asked Weiss

"My apologies, my code name is summers." she said before going near them

"That's also my real name." she whispered

"SUMMERS, come here and give a hug you to shadow." said König

they ran to him and hugged him

"I missed you sir." she said

"I told you to call me brother, and in here no one can know that your my real sister." he replied

"Oh in that case, the fuck is up bro?" asked shadow

"You know save someone, shot a bully in the leg... The usual."

"Good then, so who wants wine?" asked shadow

"No cocktails?" asked Yang

"Look behind you." said König

she looked back and saw a cocktail with her name on it "OK now explain all of this."**  
**

"Light, if you will please."

"Gladly." said Velvet

"Velvet what are you doing here?" they asked

"I'm a member of the brotherhood, duh." she answered "OK..." she said in a more calmer tone "The things you passed through to get here is a teleporter made by our leader, König Amsel."

"Shadow , wine for me and Ruby."

"And the other two?"

"Ask'em your a confident guy."

Shadow walked over to Weiss and Blake and asked them "Excuse me, but would you like something to drink?"

"White wine." said Weiss

"Brandy, if it's ok." said Blake

"Of course. I shall return shortly." he said before disappearing in the darkness

"So leader, huh?" asked Yang

"Nothing special." he replied

"You're drinks."

"Thank you shadow... Wait, where'd you get this?" asked König

"The wine your drinking that's the same brand of wine you and Ruby drank last night, the brandy and the white wine the storage of course." he replied

"Wunderbar!" said König

"Now a toast to a beautiful life!" Said the other 591 members of the brotherhood

They took a sip then König said "Summers, the music."

"On it." she replied before going in to the door at back of the room

Then her voice is heard all over the plane "SUP PARTY PEOPLE!" she yelled the crowd went wild

"NOW LET'S BE THANKFUL TO OUR LEADER, KÖNIG AMSEL!" the crowd looks back and sees him they all yelled "YOU ROCK BROTHER!"

"OK NOW LET'S DO THIS!" she said before playing König's favourite song: Red like roses part II (album version)

_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;_  
_Couldn't bear another day without you in it._  
_All of the joy that I had known for all my life_  
_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died._

_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,_  
_But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted._  
_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;_  
_No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this._

_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,_  
_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong._  
_How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_  
_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day._

_It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;_  
_Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending._  
_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,_  
_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell._

_I know you didn't plan this;_  
_You tried to do what's right._  
_But in the middle of this madness,_  
_I'm the one you left to win this fight._

_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you._

_I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness;_  
_You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness._  
_Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute;_  
_Make you understand the reasons why I did it._

_I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered;_  
_Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered._  
_I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to,_  
_And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you._

_I never planned that I would leave you there alone,_  
_I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home._  
_And all the times I swore that it would be okay;_  
_Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray._

_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,_  
_The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter._  
_I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do;_  
_I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you._

_I know you've lived a nightmare;_  
_I caused you so much pain._  
_But, baby, please don't do what I did;_  
_I don't want you to waste your life in vain._

_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you._

He began to cry when he heard this part of the song:

_You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood._  
_You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would._  
_Would I change it if I could?_  
_It doesn't matter how,_  
_The petals scatter now._  
_Every nightmare just discloses_  
_It's your blood that's red like roses,_  
_And no matter what I do,_  
_Nothing ever takes the place of you._

_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you._

"König, are you okay?" asked Ruby

he looked up and saw Ruby "Now I'm, I just saw an angel." he said

"Oh, shut up." she said blushing lightly

he just stared at her then he pulled her close and said "I love so much..." before kissing her "... Never forget that."

"I won't." she said before giving him a small box

"What is it?" he asked

"Take a look." she replied

he opened it and saw a black cloak same as Ruby's "It's magnificent Ruby, thank you I'll treasure it for as long as possible." he said hugging her

"I knew you'll love it." she said hugging him back

suddenly the alarms went off "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SHADOW REPORT!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Can't stop now, right?**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SHADOW REPORT!"

"Engines 1 and 4 are offline sir!"

"König what's going on!" asked Ruby and summers

"You guys are get out of here, NOW!" he replied before grabbing the microphone "EVERYONE EVACUATE THE PLANE I'LL TRY AND LAND THIS MOTHER FUCKER! Summers play 'Gunslinger' for me before you go, please take everything that we made and bury them with me."

"K-könig please d-don't do this." pleaded Ruby

"I think I'm gonna die, but since this is the last time that I'll see your faces then... nah I'm not saying goodbye... I'll see you in 30 minutes if not, you know what to do." he said before heading for the pilot "I love you and I want to die knowing that I saved you, your sister, and your friends... I'll always love you no matter what." he said

_Yeah, you've been alone_  
_I've been gone for far too long_  
_But with all that we've been through_  
_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_Never let it show_  
_The pain I've grown to know_  
_Cause with all these things we do_  
_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky_  
_I've said my goodbyes_  
_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_  
_My prayers have made it through, yeah_  
_Cause with all these things we do_  
_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_Letters keep me warm_  
_Helped me through the storm_  
_But with all that we've been through_  
_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky_  
_I've said my goodbyes_  
_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_  
_My prayers have made it through, yeah_  
_Cause with all these things we do_  
_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_I've always been true_  
_I've waited so long just to come, hold you_  
_I'm making it through, it's been far too long_  
_We've proven our love over time so strong in all that we do_

_The stars in the night_  
_They lend me their light_  
_To bring me closer to heaven with you_

_But with all that we've been through_  
_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky_  
_I've said my goodbyes_  
_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_  
_My prayers have made it through, yeah_  
_Cause with all these things we do_  
_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_And with all that we've been through_  
_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

"Ruby we have to get out of here!"

"KÖNIG, DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"

"System override: Teleportation devices now targeting Beacon Academy have a nice trip." said the computer before teleporting everyone, except König to Beacon

* * *

In front of beacon:

_"Shadow, this is Amsel."_

"König, get out of there!"

_"Hand the__ handheld transceiver to Ruby."_

Shadow gave her the H.T.

_"Ruby... it's König."_

"König, are you ok? Where are you?"

_"I'm going down, don't know how long I can keep this bastard in flight it thi..."_

_"WARNING: ENGINE 1 IS NOW ON FIRE, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"  
_

_"OH SHI..."_

There was an explosion from above them

"KÖNIG NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby's knees began to buckle upon hearing the explosion above, tears flowing down like river " I should have saved him." she whispered to herself

"That will be a bad idea my love." said a familiar voice

"K-könig?"

"The one and only." he replied

Ruby looked up to see him, his wasn't wearing his coat... or his cloak

"But how?" asked Yang

he dropped on one knee, and fell on the floor

"König wake up."

"N-no." he said laughing before losing conscientiousness

* * *

5 days later:

Ruby sat on the chair next König's bed

"I hope your okay Ruby." said Yang

"OK? OK?! HE'S DYING BECAUSE OF US!" she yelled and looked at him again "Because of me." she whispered

she kissed his hand and said "I'll make sure your OK."

"R-ruby..."

"König?"

"Who else could I be? That guy?" he said pointing at Jaune

Ruby just hugged him tight "Are going to do that again?" she said jokingly

"I think I'll pass, all I want is to see your beautiful face... WHERE'S MY COAT?!"

"I have it here tough guy."

"Maine, sup buddy?"

"We should be the ones asking you that."

"We?"

Maine ripped the curtains at the window and carried König near it

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

he saw all his brotherhood members there along side his friends

"Guys give me a moment to myself, give me at least 20 minutes."

they nodded and left him, then his scroll beeped he looked at it and saw a message _'Heard you had a blast last night I did that, now decide or you'll die next time.'_

'Surprise me bitch.'

"What do I tell them?"


	7. Chapter 6

König went back to his room to make the new weapons he designed "I'LL KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!" he yelled "Und I will make all faunus hating people pay." he said in a much calmer tone

"König, are you in there?" asked Ruby

"No, I think." he replied

"Can you let me in?"

"Ja..." he said before opening the door "... Come in please."

she went in and said "Nice room."

"It's not that nice, I'd say: 'You've got a messed up room.' if I were you."

she noticed the area and asked him "Why is there a furnace in here?"

"For making new weapons of course." he answered "To kill all faunus hating people or to... make weapons, improvements, bullet casings, and these." he said raising his right arm to show her his hidden blade

"Are you serious about killing people?" she asked nervously, which he noticed

"Nope." he lied

"Okay then... can you take a look at my sweetheart for me? I think she has a scratch." she said handing him the crescent rose

"Okay, wait here for a few minutes."

30 minutes later:

"Ruby, wake up." said König

"K-könig where's the crescent rose?"

he handed her the weapon and said "It's not scratched."

"So what took you so long?"

"I made a second one." he replied only to be grabbed

"WHAT, WHERE?!" she asked while violently shaking him

"Ruby, please stop."

"Oh sorry."

"It's in the bag, over by the workbench, left of the kitchen and please take anything you need ammunition, whetstones, dust, parts, anything."

she went to the workbench and saw one of his designs 'Genauigkeit' it says

"Ah I see you've seen my design for this." he said before showing her a lance

"How about we fight a few beowolves later?" she asked staring at the lance

"Perfect, I need to see how accurate your weapon is... Sure!" he said turning '' into a sniper

* * *

Emerald forest: (Team JNPR)

"JAUNE BEHIND YOU!" yelled Pyrrha

he turned and stabbed the beowolf in shest killing it

"Why did we accept this mission?!"

Their mission: Find and eliminate beowolf threat in the emerald forest

"Because we didn't have a choice." said Ren

"At least we get to kill them on our own." said Nora cheerfully

_'She seriously needs to see doctor or something.' _thought Jaune

"Jaune look out!" yelled Pyrrha before shooting a beowolf in the head

Emerald forest: (Ruby And König)

"Ruby, did you hear that? It's gunfire." said König

"They might need help." she said

"Let's go find them."

3 minutes later:

"Ruby, look." he whispered while pointing at team JNPR

"That's team JNPR."

"Ruby, get the others out of there while I cover you guys."

"Okay." she said before running towards Jaune and the others

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" asked Jaune

"No time to explain, let's get out of here!"

then a beowolf tried to slash Ren

"REN!" yelled Nora

he looked behind him and saw the beowolf without an arm "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" ordered König

they all nodded and left, then the beowolves surrounded him "I think it time to test out 'Strafe' and 'Urteil'." he said pulling out a double-edged blade and a shield, with a battle cry he ran towards the beowolves

15 minutes later:

"Who was that guy?" asked Pyrrha

"His name is König Amsel, his a new student at Beacon." answered Ruby

"Wait, that was the new guy?" asked Jaune

"Yup!" she replied

"So what do you think happened to him?" asked Nora

"Stop asking Ruby all these questions and ask me instead." said a voice

"Hi König, why are you carrying those dead beowolves?" asked Ruby

"Their fur will make wonderful clothing... Plus I'm making a carpet." he said smiling

he looked at Jaune and the others, he raised 'Untergang', then he pointed it at Jaune and asked "Who are you? And do you hate the faunus?"

"DROP THE PISTOL, NOW!" said Pyrrha

he lowered 'Untergang' and punched him on the shoulder playfully " .GOD. You looked like you just shit your pants." he said laughing

"König this is Jaune, leader of team JNPR." said Ruby

König bowed and said "My apologies."

"And those are his team mates Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

he looked at Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha's weapons and said "Your weapons look dull let's head back to my room where you can sharpen them." he said before placing a teleporter plate, he raised his left hand and said "Room." then a beam of light shot out of the plate

"Who is this guy?" asked Ren

"I'am König Amsel." he said before walking through the portal

"Come on guys let's go." said Ruby while she pushed Jaune towards the portal

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked

"Just go through."

König's room:

Team JNPR looked around the room until they heard König say "Take what you want medical supplies, food, refreshments, anything."

Jaune took some bandages, syringes, antibiotics, and some painkillers. Pyrrha took a few bullets and a whetstone. Ren took... nothing really he just took a rest. Nora ate some pancakes, she had some orange juice as well.

"Have you enjoyed yourselves?" asked König

"König, where's the milk you promised?" asked Ruby

"Oh it's in the fridge."

"König, thanks for helping us back there." said Jaune

"Wait a minute, are you the guy they said how helped Velvet and shot Cardin?" asked Nora

"Yes, that would be me." he replied

"OMG! ME AND REN WERE LOOKING FOR YOU YESTERDAY, WHERE WERE YOU?" she asked

"I took Ruby to my Brotherhood dust plane, why?"

"You have a dust plane, where is it?" asked Pyrrha and Jaune

"It blew up yesterday."

"So that's what happened last night, I thought those were fireworks." said Nora

"..."

"König?"

"Fur coats for everyone!" he said giving everyone a beowolf fur coat "Now get some rest for tomorrow we have classes." he said

"Goodnight König." said Ruby before giving him a peck on the cheek

"Goodnight Ruby." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead

* * *

**Well tomorrow I'll try and make a sparring match: König vs. Cardin or Sky**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I think it should be König vs. Cardin... And everyone from team CRDL**

* * *

König's room:

König used his semblance to see what team RWBY was doing, he saw them still sleeping and then he thought _'I think I should give them my newly made weapons... Or should I?' _he stood on the metal plate he placed on the floor and said "Team RWBY's room." then he was teleported

Team RWBY's room:

_'I think it best not to wake them up yet...' _he thought before placing a large box with a note in the middle of the room

5 minutes later:

Ruby woke up and saw the box and the note, she took the note and woke everyone else... starting with Weiss

"Weiss..." she said quietly while poking her nose

"Ruby, I'm awake you can stop now." she said

"You'll wake up Blake, I'll wake Yang up." she replied

Weiss tickled Blake's cat ears with a feather which woke up, Ruby took an alarm clock, set it for half minute, and got away

"3,2,1... Now." right on cue the alarm clock went off and woke Yang up

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she asked her team

"Well you do punch people for waking you up, sooo we I got the alarm clock to do it for me." answered Ruby

Weiss noticed the note one Ruby's hand, the box and asked "What is that and why is there a box in the middle of the room?"

"That's why I woke you guys up, because of this." she said handing the note to Weiss

Weiss looked at it

"What does it say?" asked Yang

"For all of you, there are 8 things there each of you guys will take 2... I'll know if you only took one I'm watching you. -König" she replied

they opened the box and saw 4 metal boxes each had their names

"Who'll open theirs first?" asked Ruby, which earned her stares "I'll take that as 'You first'." she said opening her box

she saw a wrist blade and a watch with a button "I'll try it on." she said putting them on

they all did the same, but Yang was the first one to activate it "OK, this is cool." she said stabbing the air, she swore she heard flesh tearing but ignored it after Weiss grabbed her arm and said "Be careful! You almost stabbed me!" she lets go of Yang's hand giving her the chance to pull it away from the heiress, then she noticed her hand became wet she looked at it to see blood coming from the blade.

"Uh guys, did I hit one of yo..." she stopped as she saw blood dripping from mid-air

"What was that Yang?" asked Blake

Yang pointed at the blood and asked "Is it just me or is the air bleeding?"

everyone stood there shocked at the sight of it

"S-so... t-this is... w-what it... f-feels like... t-to be stabbed." said a voice

"König?" asked Ruby

suddenly his body appeared out of nowhere he had a deep cut on his chest and it didn't stop bleeding, he suddenly fell backwards

"KÖNIG!" screamed Ruby

Outside the mess hall:

"John did you hear that?" asked Valentina and Jaune

"Yes, I did." John replied "It kinda sounded like Ruby."

"Should we go check it out?" asked Jaune

"Jaune sometimes I wonder why your my best friend." he replied

Team RWBY's room:

König hurt badly (I wonder why)

"Stay with me , please." said Ruby tears pouring out of her eyes (Obviously you nitwit)

even though his hands were shaking, his vision was blurred, he smiled "I guess this mean goodbye." he said weakly before losing conscientiousness

Ruby held his head close to her "König wake up, wake up please." cried Ruby

John, Maine, Valentina, and team JNPR went in the room

"Yang what happened?" John asked

no response, so they looked at what they were looking at and saw König covered in blod

"We have to get him to the infirmary, NOW!" yelled Ruby

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT KÖNIG VS CRDL**


	9. Chapter 8

**The fight starts here!**

* * *

Infirmary:

"König, your gonna make it, just stay with me." cried Ruby

"Please ma'am, we'll take care of him." said the doctor

Ruby walked out of the infirmary

"Ruby what happened?" asked Ren

"Yang... Stabbed him by accident." said Blake

they said nothing

"The doctor said they'll take care of him." said Ruby before walking away

they followed her Weiss and Blake comforting her while Yang was at the back of the group

_'This is my fault.' _she thought

Glynda's class: (30 minutes later)

"Today students will be called to spar in front..." said Glynda "Mr. Winchester, please come up on stage." she continued

When Cardin got there he readied his weapon

"Mr. Amsel, please come up on stage." she said

nothing

"Mr. Amsel?" she asked

then the doors flew opened which grabbed everyone's attention, even Glynda's

"Let's get this over with." said a voice

"König?" asked Jaune and Ruby

"The one and only." he said before running toward the stage,when he got there he whispered something to Glynda, she looked shocked then she asked "Are you sure?" he nodded

"Mr. Thrush, Mr. Bronzewing, and Mr. Lark, please come up on stage." she said shocking everyone

then suddenly everyone's scroll started beeping, except Glynda's of coarse

Ruby took a look at her scroll and her eyes widened for it said _'If I lose I'll give everyone 500 lien each and if I win, nothing I just win.'_, and worst of all it came from König

"Team CRDL will be fighting together against Mr. Amsel." she said

"Begin!" she said

"This is going to be fun." said Cardin

"Blah, blah, blah, less talk more trying to hit me." said König as he readied 'Strafe' and 'Urteil'

[Shark face-rooftop- Jeff Williams played]

Cardin and his lackeys walked towards König and tried to attack him only to miss

"What the fuck is with this guy?" asked König as he held Sky by the throat

Cardin lunged forward and hit Sky instead of König, which made König smile.

König looked at their aura gauge Sky's was at yellow, then he squeezed his throat harder and threw him at Russell, next thing he knew he was surrounded by team CRDL.

"Your going down." yelled Cardin

König dropped his weapons and said "Come then, you sissies!"

They run towards him then he looked at his watch, he pressed the button, and he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Dove

all of a sudden the lights were off "Seems familiar?" asked König

"Show yourself, coward!" said Cardin.

Then the lights went back on and they saw König in armor, he had 'Untergang und Schädlichkeit' at the ready

"Oh shi..." before they can finish they were repeatedly shot by König, Cardin was hit

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled

König walked towards him, he threw away both pistols and readied 'Schmerz und Folter'.

"Russell, Dove distract him!" ordered Cardin

They took defensive positions and waited for König's next move "Really, you two are weak! Listening to this filth for a leader... Pathetic!" said König.

Sky lunged at König and hit him on the head, he looked at König's aura gauge and saw that he was unaffected

"W-what?" was all he managed to say

"Cardin Winchester, what a pleasure to finally end this." said König

Russell and the others looked behind them to see König beating Cardin.

Cardin's aura was dangerously near red that's when König decided to 'stop it', he carried Cardin by the leg and broke it

"That guy was a dick." he said pointing at Cardin

[Shark face-rooftop - Jeff Williams stopped 1:46]

"That's enough!" shouted Glynda

König was about to get down from the stage then he fall face first to the ground, his aura decreasing, fast.

"KÖNIG!" yelled Velvet

Infirmary:

König woke up and saw Ruby on he's shoulder, sleeping soundly "Wake up buttercup." he said to her

"König!" she said getting off him while trying to conceal a blush "Your awake." she said looking at him

"Ruby, can I tell you something?" he asked

"Sure!" she said happily

"I... lied about my age." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm only 15 years old..." he replied which shocked Ruby "... I had to or they'll never accept me." he said, tears flowing down him like a river

"Don't worry König, everything is going to be fine." she said before giving him a kiss

they heard someone clear their throat, they both looked back and saw Yang and the others

"Geez, why don't you get a room you two?" said John

"What about you and Yang?" asked König

"What about us?" asked Yang

"Don't let me say it." he replied

"Say what?" they both asked

"That you two go in team RWBY's room every time no ones there just to have sex." he replied smiling

Both blondes froze in place as everyone looked at them "Y-you don't have any proof." they said

"Ruby where's my coat?" he asked, Ruby gave him his coat which he wore immediately then he pulled out his scroll

"I knew you'd ask me that so here." he said sending a video to Jaune who blushed immediately at what he saw he placed his scroll back in his pocket but forgot to kill the video 'YES JOHN PLEASE DON'T STOP! YANG I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER! PLEASE LET IT OUT INSIDE ME! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! T-that was better than the last John. I aim to please you.'

König smiled while The two blondes blushed and stood there silent, Ruby was shocked, Pyrrha had to cover Nora's ears, Ren was talking to Blake, Jaune and Weiss were gone, Maine was... Maine, and Valentina and Velvet were going out, it was beginning to get awkward

"I have to tell you I lied about my age." he said to break the silence

"What do you mean man?" asked Maine

"I'm not 18..." he replied

"His 15 years old." continued Ruby

Everyone looked at König after hearing this, even John and Yang.

"And I thought Jaune lied." said Pyrrha

"Pyrrha, I saw you and Jaune making out last time." he said

"I DID NOT!" she yelled

"You don't believe me? Yang, I sent you a video enjoy." he said

Yang's eyes widened as she watched Jaune and Pyrrha in the video they were on Jaune's bed

"Well what about you and Ruby, we saw you guys kissing on your first day." said Pyrrha

"Yeah we did, and we enjoyed it." countered Ruby

"We sure did." said König

then Ruby got him out of the infirmary and helped him to his room

"Well that was fun." he said

"König, back when you were asleep I saw a scar at your left arm, what happened?" she asked

König stood still before saying "I was... attacked by a beowolf when I was 12."

Ruby hugged him and said "Don't worry were always here for you."

König hugged her back then he lets go and look at Ruby's beautiful silver eyes.

"You are stunning." he said going a bit closer to her

"And your so alluring." she said doing the same

soon they were kissing each other, they parted and went into König's room only on continue what they did, but more passionately, Ruby was the first to make a move and moved her tongue touching his lower lip asking him for entrance, he obliged and then their tongues were fighting for dominance, they parted and sat at König's bed

"That was nice." he said

Ruby just stared at him

"Ruby, are you okay?" he asked snapping her back to reality

"König, I love you so much." she said

"I love you too, Ruby." he said before kissing her again.

His hands exploring her body, then he started hearing Ruby moan with pleasure, he parted their lips, Ruby sat there confused "I think I'll... take a shower." he said, Ruby nodded.

He went to his closet and choose the clothes he wanted: A black tank top and a black pair of pants.

He looked behind him and saw Ruby was gone _'__Maybe she used her teleporter.'_ he thought, he walked into the bathroom, locked the door, removed he's clothes, and looked at himself at the mirror "I look like I need to shave... Nope"

he turned away from the mirror and turned the shower on, he liked the fact that the warm water calms him down... He closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of it, then he felt arms hug him from behind.

"Ruby, get out of here." he said in a calm tone

"But König..." she whimpered while hugging him tighter, he looked back at her to see her puppy eyes

"Oh God. Not the puppy eyes." he said trying to avert his eyes but failed, he sighed and said "Alright Ruby, you win..." he said as he touched her face "...But that doesn't mean I can't back out." he said before continuing his bath.

"Your no fun." she pouted

"And you should stop asking Yang for tips about love." he replied drying himself

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked

"Going with me, Why?" he replied putting his boxer on

"That went great." she said

"Nope." he said putting his pants on

"Really?"

"Nah,the wrong thing that you did was trying to get me to have _'it'_ with you." he said walking out while putting on his shirt

"Why?" she asked

"Because were both fifteen. FIFTEEN!" he replied

"I know, but I wanted to make you feel good." she said

König wanted to protest but he just sighed and said "Ruby, I'll feel good when I see you safe... And what you tried to do was... *sigh* were to young Ruby, I know you'll understand."

Ruby nodded and snuggled next to him and asked "König, can I sleep here for to night?"

"Of course you can." he said ruffling her hair a bit

"Goodnight König." she said before sleep took over her

"Goodnight Ruby."

* * *

**Tell me ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!**


	10. Chapter 9

König woke up and looked at Ruby _'I wonder, will she still accept me if I told her the truth?' _ he thought, he looked at he's watch which says _'2 o'Clock'_

"Ruby..." he whispered

"..."

"Good she's still asleep... I should finish those new weapons." he said before leaving and kissing her forehead

6 hours later:

Ruby woke up and saw König wasn't beside her and she also found a plastic container near her with a note that says _'If your reading this that means you woke up, looked to your left, saw that I was gone, and saw a plastic container with the note your reading right now.' -_König Amsel

After reading this Ruby giggled a bit and opened the plastic container and saw strawberries... and another note that says: _'You opened the container and saw strawberries and a note that says: You opened the container and saw strawberries and a note that says, didn't you?'_

Ruby laughed and ate a strawberry

"This is amazing!" she said, then she heard a noise from König's smiting area, she got up and slowly walked towards the area and saw a note that say: _'Ruby, don't go in there.'_ which made her curious, she went in and saw König sleeping shirtless and he had a black katana and a sniper rifle beside him.

_'Maybe he made these last night.' _she thought until she saw bullet casings on the floor _'Was he killing something?'_ she thought as she picked up the rifle, she looked through the scope and saw 5 dead ursa minors, then she saw someone looking back at her and saw a flash, she ducked and shot back hitting the person in the leg

"Was zum Teufel war das!" screamed König

This made Ruby jump in surprise

"KÖNIG, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO SHOOT ME!" yelled Ruby

"STOP YELLING!" he yelled back

"OKAY!" she yelled

"..."

"..."

they both bursted out laughing

"I'm sorry for yelling, Ruby."

"I should be sorry."

then another shot was heard

"Oh shit, RUBY GET DOWN!" he ordered

they both got down and then heard people panicking

"Ruby grab your stuff..." he said as he shoots outside using 'Genauigkeit' "... We got to go, now!" he said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and ran out of the room, they saw people running all over the place screaming "THERE GOING TO KILL US!"

"KÖNIG!"

they looked behind them and saw the rest of team RWBY

"Yang!" said Ruby as she ran to hug her sister

"I'm so glad you two are alive." said König

"HELP, HELP US!" they heard from JNPR's rooom

"Jaune, are you guys okay?" asked Weiss

"Weiss? Open the door."

they tried to open it, but it won't budge

"I can't." she said

"Get away from the door!" ordered König as he readied 'Untergang und Schädlichkeit'

"Jaune, get away from the door!" he yelled

he started firing the doorknob and the door's sides, then he kicked the door open

"GET OUT, NOW!" he yelled

Ren and Nora got out first then Jaune carrying Pyrrha

"What happened to her?" asked Blake

"She's knocked out." he answered

"We have to move." said Ren

They nodded and ran towards the entrance of the school, then König stopped "I have to save the others, you guys go on without me... Ruby use the rifle, that thing has a built-in silencer and has visor mode to help you identify if their enemies or not." he said before leaving

"König..." she said

"What is it?" he asked

"Good luck." she replied hugging him

he hugged her back and said "I will, now get going."

John's room:

"Maine, help her up." John pointed at Valentina

"I'm on it." he replied

"Agent Maine, sensors indicate enemy units closing in from the left." said sigma

Maine and Valentina looked at the window and started shooting like crazy

"Threat neutralized."

"John, you guys still alive in there?" asked König

"Dude, open the door."

"I can't, there's too much rubble in the way."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" yelled Valentina in frustration

"Just trying to lighten the mood." he said opening the door

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled as she tried to hit him

"I missed you too, now get out." he said before running off

"See you guys later!" he yelled

then König saw team CRDL fighting 4 guys in black wearing goggles

"HEY!" he yelled grabbing the people's attention

"It's him, what do we do?" asked one of them

"Our orders are to get him dead or..." before he can finish he was shot in the head, the others looked at König then ran

"We are the same, we are equals." said Velvet

"Oh shit." was all they can manage before getting stabbed... a lot of times

"Cardin, it's time..." König said as he carried him

"W-why are *cough* you helping us?" asked Cardin

"You guys are still people, like the faunus." he replied "You two, bring your leader outside now!" he said pointing at Sky and Russell, they carried him out and then König heard someone screaming for help, he ran out and saw both John and Maine knocked out and people were pointing guns at his friends

"You can give up now and no one gets hurt." said a man in black armor

"You can do everything to me Sam, but what about Summers?"

"Your gonna help me track her." he said

König raised both arms in the air and closed his fists

"FOR THE BROTHERHOOD!" yelled Summers

there was a sudden flash and then shot were made

"Return fire!"

"König, your orders." said Shadow handing König a walkie-talkie

_"Fox-one to Red thunder, König you there?" _asked a voice

"Give 'em hell, Storm."

_"Affirmative Red thunder, tango will be down in T-minus 60 seconds."_

"EVERYONE GET BACK INSIDE!" yelled Glynda

"Where's John?" asked Ozpin

"Headmaster, he's right here." said Maine as he carried John to safety

"RUBY!"

"König, over here!"

he moved to where Ruby was (behind a few rubble)

"Ruby, take out the guy in black armor."

she nodded and hit the guy square in the chest, but he was still alive

"Good, now let's go."


	11. Chapter 10

They got inside the academy then they heard one of the people outside say "Open those doors and kill them all!" he ordered

"König, how do they know you?" asked Yang

"Not now, I'll explain later." he replied going to the doors and block it "Are you guys gonna watch me or help me?" he asked

they ran to the doors and pushed themselves against it

"Yang, activate ember celica and shot the ceiling above me, everyone else get to safety!" he ordered

The others ran behind some rubble as Yang shot the ceiling above König

"It's a good day to die." he said as he ran to safety exactly when the debris fell

"Come on tough guy, let's move." said Valentina as she offered him help, he stood back up only to be interrogated by Yang

"HOW DO THEY KNOW YOU?!" she asked

"Who those fools? The guy in armor is Sam... My best friend, I kinda shot him in the leg after he tried to rape Summers." he said smiling which creeped everyone out, even Glynda...

"What's with the smile?" asked Cardin

"Three, two, one, now." he said

then they heard loud gunshots and then... nothing, not even the sound of students screaming

_"Fox-one to Red thunder, area cleared searching for survivors."_

"Copy that Fox-one." he said before looking at everyone inside the school "Stay here." he told them, but he was ignored

everyone got out and saw dead and injured men asking for help "I told you not to go out." said König

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked Ozpin

"Sir, they attacked us so it is our job to defend these areas." he replied showing them a map of vale

"So it's true." he said

"What is?" asked Glynda

"König, was you father named Schultz Amsel?" asked Ozpin

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" yelled König

"So you should know that your father is still alive." he said

"W-what?"

"But... he said it's best that you find him after your time here in beacon." he said

After hearing this König dropped his map and walked away

"König." said Ruby as she followed him

he walked over to Storm, who just landed

"König..." he said

"Storm... Line up all prisoners and get everyone here." ordered König

"Consider it done."


	12. Chapter 11

Storm was gathering all of König's men while König was sitting by a tree near the school

"König..." said Ruby, he knew she was worried and had questions for him... He ignored her as much as possible

he looked at her for half a minute and looked back at his men, she walked towards the tree, she sat beside him and hugged him like a child would with their parents "I told you that I'll love you no matter what happens, remember?" she asked

He looked at her and ruffled her hair a bit "No, I said that before our dust plane blew up, remember?" he said

"I know..." she said as she hugged him tighter "...I just wanted to hear your voice." she said

he looked at her once again to see her face, he noticed three things: first of all she was wearing the beowolf fur coat he made, second he saw the rifle he made beside her, third she had her eyes closed while she was crying _'I feel bad for her.' _he thought

"Don't be." she said as she tried to calm herself down

"You heard me?" he asked

"König, you were thinking it out loud." she said smiling

he wiped her face with his handkerchief and told her "Everything will be alrig..." he was cut short by Storm

"Sir, it's ready." he said

König stood up and help Ruby up "Thanks." she said

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me my love, I'll be over there to talk to some of our guests." he said

Ruby followed him to the middle of the courtyard where she saw the people who attacked baecon were all lined up "König, what's going on?" she asked

"I'm just going to interrogate them..." he said pulling out 'Untergang' "With bullets..." he loaded the black pistol and pointed it at one of the men "To the body."

"WHAT?!" she asked, she was thinking why he'd do such a thing "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE!" she yelled at him

"THEY TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE, RUBY!" he yelled back at her, they both glared at each other until they noticed storm staring at them "Um... Sir are you really going to kill them?"

König went to storm and whispered to him "No, I won't kill them... I think they still deserve to live."

he walked towards one of the people, a girl... He pulled her up and pointed a gun at her face "You are to answer my questions or else I'll pull this trigger and... Well you already know what's next." he said shocking everyone and scaring the girl

"P-please don't." she pleaded

"Your name?" he asked

"D-Donna." she said

he let go of her and said "Your full name my child."

"Donna Miller." she said

"There you see, it's not that hard." he said letting go of her "Shadow, Storm, Summers, and Light get these people somewhere you know they'll change, give them something to eat, get them what ever they need, and keep them safe." he said

"Sir?" asked Summers and Shadow in unison

"That's an order." he said, he turned around and walked back to the tree

"König, I have to talk to you." said Ren

"What is it?" he asked

"I need to ask you about that... Performance of yours." said Ren

_'I regret none of this.'_ he thought "Sure."

they went to the tree talking about the interrogation "... and that's why I didn't kill 'em." he said

"So let me get this straight: You were shooting dead ursa last night, we were attacked by men that listen to your friend that likes your sister, and they tried to kill us but you forgive them?" asked Ren

_'No, what the fuck to you think?!'_ he thought "Yeah that's pretty much it." he said

"Okay then." said Ren as he stood up and started walking back to the others

König looked at the other students _'I__ wish Ozpin kicks me out of beacon.'_ he thought

* * *

Next day:

König woke up and put on his coat and the cape Ruby gave him _'Wait a minute, How'd I get this back... Oh yeah Maine... Okay now how do I apologize to Ruby, I think she'll be mad at me for life...' _he thought

'_König listen to me, Ruby said she'll loved you no matter what...' _said Cristina

_'Nein he said that, but Ruby did say it again.' _said Schultz

"All students please head to the auditorium, immediately ." said Glynda through the loudspeaker

3 minutes later:

"So all of you must be wondering why we've called you all here, let us answer your questions ... We called you all here to tell you that you are all given a month to do as you wish because of the incident yesterday." said Ozpin which caused a lot of students to talk about what they would do all month "... And you will be allowed to go back to your homes or stay here in beacon." he said

_'Well great, since I know everyone's going back to their homes, I can stay here and work on new weaponry... Pretty sure nothing would go wrong.'_ thought König (Not happening bro), he felt someone tugging on his cape so he turned around to see Ruby looking at him "What is it Ruby?" he asked

"I was thinking, where are you going to say?" she asked nervously

_'Why is she so nervous?'_ he thought

"I'm staying here in beacon, why?" he said

"Well, I wanted you to stay with us for a while." she said

_'God not the puppy eyes, can't... look... away.'_ he thought

"I don't know what to say?" he said

"We can stay here if you want." she said, then she whispered to his ear "We can have some fun."

König gasped which made Yang look at the couple _'This is a bad idea, if I go with her I might cause someone to die again and if I stay here she'll... Make the right choice you dumb-ass.' _he thought

"I think I'll stay here." he said _'Bad idea dude.'_ said Frank, but he ignored it. Then he heard Weiss talking to the rest of their friends

"So you guy are staying here too, huh?" she asked them

"Yeah we will!" said Nora

Ren just nodded

"This might get interesting." said Valentina

"I heard your plans with Yang." said Maine

"Bow chika bow wow." said Jaune

"Shut up, Jaune." said John

"How about you,Weiss and Pyrrha?" said Yang

"What?!" said Weiss

"I know what you two want to do with him." she said with a smirk

the two girls shot glares at her while was looking at the couple away from them

"Hey guys, wanna help me help Ruby woo König?" she asked the group

everyone looked at the two teens talking and nodded "We'll start tonight." she said


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm writing this now since somebody's too drunk to do it**

* * *

König wanted to be alone, but no everyone he know will be at beacon _'Marvellous, first Sam attacks me, now I'll be spending time with Yang und the others? I mean Ruby, Ren, Maine, Jaune, Weiss or white if I was allowed to call her that, and Velvet are okay, but Yang and John?!'_ he thought as he walked towards Ozpin "OZPIN!" he yelled grabbing evryone's attention

"Mr. Amsel, what is it?" he asked

"You and I need to talk, ALONE!" he demanded

Ozpin nodded and was led to König's room "So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked

König stood by the door and used his semblance to see if anyone was listening to them, he saw two figures, one of them had short hair while the other one had long and messy hair _'It's Yang and Ruby.'_ said Schultz_ 'You don't say?'_ he thought "Headmaster, excuse me for a second..." he said pulling out an axe he made (the axe design: look at the orcish war axe in skyrim) "... I have something to do..." he said pointing at the door, Ozpin nodded and watched as König threw the axe at the door causing Ruby and Yang to run away "Okay, now tell me how you knew my father?" he asked

"Your father, Schultz is a good friend of mine." answered Ozpin

"Where is he?"

"He told me not to tell you."

"... Fine, why doesn't he want to come here?"

"He won't say."

"Okay, that's all I need..." he said opening the door and removing the axe "Thank you for your time headmaster." he said

"Your welcome." said Ozpin as he left the room

König closed the door and sat down on his chair that was near the where both him and Ruby shot things through (that's what she said), he thought about what he did "Will she even forgive me?" he said as he picked 'Genauigkeit' up and looked through the scope "Now what shall I shoot today?" he asked himself as he used his semblance to look for targets, he saw seven things: a person which appears to be wearing a corset and six ursa minors. "Oh, who are you and why are you there?" he said as he pulled the trigger and hit the ursa square in the head, then he saw the person run out of the forest so he stopped using his semblance and looked at the person... It was Ruby and she was being followed by the ursa minors

_'Save her you trottel!'_ said Frank

König started shooting them one by one, then he jumped through the window, then he opened his parachute while shooting the bastards using 'Untergang'

"König!" she called

"Ruby, get out of the way." he said as he landed in front of her, he withdrew the pistol and grabbed 'Strafe' and 'Urteil' "Get ready to kill them all." he told her, she grabbed 'Crescent rose' then an ursa tried to attack König so she sliced one of it's legs while König was repeatedly stabbing one of the ursa on the back _'Three down.'_ he thought as he left the sword on the ursa and the shield on the floor

"König, you take those two..." she said as she looked at one of the ursa "That one's mine."

"Kill it." was all he said as he ran towards the ursi 'Untergang und Schädlichkeit' in hand

"RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled Yang which made Ruby look away from the ursa

Then she was struck by the ursa which made her fly 3 feet away and knocking her out, after seeing this both König and Yang charged the ursa

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" yelled Yang as she beat the beast, then when she stopped to check on Ruby, who just woke up the ursa tried to limp away only to be hit in the legs by aura powered arrows, König walked towards the ursa and pulled out his hunting knife "You, my friend are going to die in the most gruesome way these two girls will ever see." he said which grabbed Yang and Ruby's attention, he then removed the arrows and activated his aura to give himself strength and speed boost

"König..." called Ruby, but it was ignored

He turned the ursa around and cut it's throat open, blood covered him, then he stabbed it again and again in the throat then he stopped and looked at it "I'm not done." he said before stabbing it in the chest "Come on, let me see that heart of yours." he said as he ripped it open

"König!" yelled the two

Then he pulled the beasts heart and crushed it in his hand, then he opened the ursa's head and took it's brain out and threw it behind him not knowing that it would land near the two girls, then he ripped it's belly open "Now let the doctor take a look at your internal organs." he said before laughing like a mad man

"Gross, get it away from me, get it away from me, get it away from me!" yelled Ruby as she saw the brain

"Sir you appear to have no intestines..." they heard so they looked at König and saw him removing the ursa's intestines and lifted it above him "CAUSE I TOOK IT! HAHAHAHA!" he yelled as he tore it apart spilling blood and meat all over him "The blood is so wunderbar... Like always.", then he stopped and walked away... Only to go back and removed the ursa's head off using his axe "I need your skull und mask." he said removing the flesh from the bones

"K-König?" said Ruby

he looked back and saw both Ruby and Yang looked like they saw death himself, then he looked at his hands to see himself still covered in blood when he looked back he saw a lot of students staring at him, some of them were puking and others were talking about it "I'm going to take a bath... A long one." he said as he walked away, he heard people saying things like "Can you believe this guy?" or "This guy's a killer." he ignored all of it as he walked through the crowd

König's room: (5 minutes after the bloodbath)

König locked the door and sat down on the floor _'YOU IMBECILE!'  
_ he thought

Meanwhile in team RWBY's room:

"NO WAY!" protested Ruby

"Oh c'mon, you'll love it plus we all know that you think of him and..." Yang was cut short by Blake and Weiss

"WE GET IT!" they yelled

"Okay, jeez you guys are loud." she said

"Okay then, may I suggest that Ruby should seduce him?" said Weiss, her reward: a glare from Ruby

"I'll just do it myself... If I want to." she said

Everyone looked at Ruby and nodded

König's room:

König was so angry, no he was beyond angry he was pissed, he took the skull and mask then cleaned it, then he placed it on his workbench_ 'I'm proud of you König, you killed an ursa and scared the fuck out of everyone... 10 out of 10.'_ said Frank, then König heard someone knocking on the door _'Schultz, should I open it?'_ he asked, he heard Schultz say 'yes' so he did so and saw Jaune

"Hey dude... What happened to you?" asked Jaune

"Nothing, why?"

"You're covered by blood." he said

"No I'm not."

"So what's that then?" he said pointing at König's overcoat

"... It's ketchup, why?"

Jaune's mind:

_'Dude, you suck at lying.'_

Reality:

"Dude, you can tell me anything." he said

"Get in and make yourself at home, I'll explain then."

Jaune went into König's room and sat on the bed "Okay now, explain." he said

"I was looking through my weapon's scope when I saw Ruby fighting half a dozen ursi, so I shot one and jumped through my window and continued shooting them using 'Untergang'..." he said

"Then?" asked Jaune

"There was 3 of them left, suddenly Yang came and yelled at us which made Ruby look away from the monster and look at her sister, then she was hit which made me and Yang mad, she beat it until Ruby woke up, but I had other plans, I sliced it's neck open, I kinda opened it's chest and crushed it's heart in my hand, ripped it's belly open and ripped it's internal organs above me." he said with a smile that would even scare Glynda

"Okay, I shouldn't have asked." said Jaune

"And I also took these..." he said going to his workbench taking the skull and the exoskeleton mask "Skull and mask." he said showing him it to him

"Nice, can I hold that for a bit?" he said

"Ja, knock yourself out." he said giving the skull to him

"This might look cool with your armor."

"Really?" asked König

"Yeah, I suggest you use the mask and the head as helmet and mask combo." he said

"We could do it right now."

"How?" he asked

"You can sctech your design on this..." said König he gave Jaune a piece of paper and a pencil "And I can make it possible... Plus I can also make you a beowolf helmet and mask if you want, cause I still have some left from the time me and Ruby helped you in the emerald forest."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay then, let's do it."

* * *

**So I've finished it**


	14. People's mistakes

**Okay, this is just tell people about their common mistakes about Yang and Ruby:**

**1) Though Ruby is often depicted to favor eating sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries.**

**2) Although Yang and Ruby do not have the same last name, Monty Oum has confirmed that neither of them is adopted. He has also said that they are not stepsisters, and they are not cousins.**

**3) Monty has confirmed that Ruby is left handed; however, she is seen wielding with her right hand just as well, which stated by Monty is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting".**

**4) Monty Oum confirmed on Twitter that it was not just a greeting in the "Yellow" Trailer when Yang calls Ruby "sis."**

**Pretty sure some of you already knew this, but just wanted to be assholes... That's all, have nice day and review for this are always loved (except if it comes from some retarded Yankee Doodle DUMMY! I'm serious, don't review if you're retarded.)**


	15. Chapter 13

König's room:

Jaune was busy sketching the helmet while König was taking a long bath... A very long bath

Mess hall:

John was walking towards team RWBY and JNPR's table when he heard student talking about König, he heard them say things like "He's a fucking psycho, I mean killing an ursa is alright, but taking it's head off." which made John very curious

"John, over here!" called Yang

He looked back and saw Yang and a rather terrified Ruby _'What happened to Ruby and why does she look so scared?'_ he thought as he walked towards them "Hey guys, have you heard about what König did?" he asked

"Heard it? We saw it." she said

"What'd he do?" he asked

She explained to him what Ruby and König did outside of beacon

"Damn, that sounds horrible." he said

"He even threw the brain near us." she said

"Worst of all..." said Ruby as she stood up "He didn't even notice me." she said as she left

"What happened to her?" he asked

"I don't know, she's been like this after we talked to her in our room." said Yang

"Perhaps we should let her be." he said

"Go get the others, tonight is the night." she whispered

John nodded and left

König's room:

König just finish taking a bath_ 'Maybe she'll be mad at me... Or worse, let's just see what happens .'_ he thought as he wore a black tank top shirt and black sweat pants "So how goes the design master Arc?" he said as he wore the cape Ruby gave him

"I have one and it suits the cape and overcoat combo." he said

"Wunderbar, let me see it." said König

Jaune handed him the paper and stood up looking at it as well "As you can see, my design will make you look like the _grimm _reaper." he said

"That was a horrible pun, but your right." he said putting the piece of paper on his workbench

"Soo, can you do it?" asked Jaune

König looked at him and said "I'm sorry, have we met my name is König Amsel."

Jaune rolled his eyes and said "We've met, now let's get this bastard over with."

König took the beowolf skulls and masks "I might be able to use these as well." he said

"How?" he asked

König just smiled at him as he placed his overcoat on the workbench

Outside:

_'I wonder if he's ok.'_ thought Ruby, she was walking towards their room when she heard a König yelling, but she ignored it. She walked pass König's room and got to her room, she opened the door and saw that no one was there so she walked in, locked the door, and sat on her bed _'He's a lot more brutal than I expected.'_ she thought, then she heard someone knocking on the door

"Ruby, it's Jaune."

She opened the door "Hey Jaune, what are you doing here?" she asked

He gave her a red plastic box that could fit crescent rose "It's from König." he said

"Where is he?" she asked

"In his room improving his overcoat... You know, he can't stop worrying about you." he said

"Can I tell you something?" she asked

Jaune smiled and said "If it's about earlier, he told me everything he saw and did."

"Oh..."

"He can't focus on his work you know, he even yelled at me for making a noise... He's also wearing the cloak you gave him if your wondering."

"So, what's in the box?" she asked

"Why don't you find out." he said

Ruby opened the box and saw a copy of crescent rose with engraings... And a note

"What is it?" asked Jaune

She took the copy out and read the note

_'If your reading this that means, Jaune went to your room, gave you the box, told you everything I did, you asked him about the box, he told you to open it, you saw the copy I made, and read this note' -König Amsel_

"Who made that?"

"König..." she answered

then Yang and the others came and saw the new weapon

"Wow sis, I can't believe you made another one of those." she said

"I..."

"You already have one, but you had to make another one." said Weiss

"But..."

"I think it she can explain it if you let her speak." said a voice from behind them

They all looked behind them to see König wearing his overcoat, cloak, arm guards, leggings, and a camping bag, but there was something else, he had a helmet and a mask that was made from the ursa he killed covered his mouth and nose , and he also had metal shoulder guards with beowolf skulls on top

"Nice suit." said Valentina

"Jaune's idea, not mine." he said as he looked at Ruby "Now explain it to them." he said

"I didn't make this... König did." she said

everyone looked back at König to see he was already walking towards the exit, so Jaune and Ruby ran to him and asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to forever falls." he replied

"Why?" asked Ruby

"Cause I'll be staying there for a month."

"What if you get killed?" asked Jaune

König looked back to see Ruby about to cry "I won't... Plus I'll make sure that you guys can visit me." he said handing them both a walkie-talkie

"Why give these to us?" asked Ruby

"So that if I'm in danger you'll know." he answered

_'Is he serious about this?'_ she thought "Okay, I'm coming with you." she said

"Wait, what?" asked Jaune

"You heard me, I'm going with him." she said

"You do know that Yang will look for you, right?" he said

"I've got it covered..." she said giving him the walkie-talkie "Give it to her and I'll do the rest." she said with a smile

"But... *sigh* Fine, but you better have everything you need with you." he said

"I will, but I need someone to distract Yang and the others for me." she said

Then Ozpin came and looked at König "I'll distract them for you, now go get the things you need." he said

Ruby and Jaune were shocked, but König... They can't tell because, he was wearing the cloak's hood to cover his eyes and the mask to cover the rest of his face, and he didn't say anything

"Thank you professor Ozpin." she said

"Please, just call me Ozpin." he said

"Okay."

Ozpin walked towards team RWBY's room and knocked on the door, which was opened by John

"Uncle, what is it?" he said

"I need you and your friends to go to emerald forest and find this ursa..." he said showing them a picture of an ursa major "Team RWBY and JNPR's leaders are already there, now get a move on." he said sending John the picture

"Understood." he said

Jaune left to go to emerald forest to give Yang the walkie-talkie while Ruby was packing everything she needed for their 'trip'

"König, do you think this suits me?" she asked which made König look

he saw Ruby in bikini so, he blushed and turned around "Yes, it suits you." he said _'I'm happy I'm still wearing this mask.'_ he thought

after 5 minutes Ruby had everything she needed in a bag and went to König, who was still blushing, because in that 5 minutes Ruby kept asking her how she looked in a bikini

"I'm ready." she said in a cheerful tone

"Well then..." he said standing up from the floor "We better get a move on before it gets dark." he said taking Ruby's bag

"I can carry my own bag König, can I have it back?" she aske

"Nope, your way to beautiful to carry a heavy bag..." he said removing his mask "Besides, you look like you need a rest." he said smiling at her

She stared at him which didn't go unnoticed "Ruby?" said König snapping her back to reality

"Yes?" she asked

"Why did you join me?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you want to join me in forever falls?" he said which made her sad

"I just thought you would like it." she said

"I do, but I the thing is I want to see you safe and following me here isn't safe." he said

Ruby was overjoyed after hearing this, so she walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and gave him a peck on the lips "I'll be fine, okay?" she whispered to him_  
_

He nodded while he put his mask back on "Okay."

Meanwhile in the emerald forest:

"THEY DID WHAT?!" yelled Yang

"König wanted to go to the forever falls and Ruby followed him, she didn't say why she just wanted you to have this." Jaune said as he gave Yang a walkie-talkie

Yang snatched it from him and turned it on "Ruby, are you there?"

_"What was that?"_ they heard König

_"I think that was the walkie-talkie."_ said Ruby

"König, give the walkie-talkie to Ruby please." said Yang

_"Ruby, it's for you."_

_"Who is it?" _asked Ruby

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!" yelled Yang

_"Ow! Don't yell through these things it hurts."_

"Where are you?" Yang asked calmly

_"Were in Forever falls, there's a waterfall a few meters away from us and were going to set up camp there."_ she asnwered

"Okay, we'll try and go to you."

_"Well I thi..."_

_"Ruby, the handheld transceiver please."_

"Hello?"

_"Yang, this is König."_

"Oh... Were going to find you..." she was cut short by König

_"That's a negative, we'll be the ones telling you when it's okay to go."_

"LISTEN..."

_"You listen, I'm pretty sure that your very worried for Ruby, but I'll make sure she's safe."_

"You better."

_"Yang, I would gladly have a beowolf and an ursa eat me just to keep Ruby safe... Trust me."_

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your permissions then."

_"What? Um Ruby, p-please wear your clothes... You might catch a cold."_

_"You need to calm down a bit."_

"What is going on?" Yang whispered to the rest of the gang

_"I am calm... I'm just not used to seeing someone like this before."_

_"So how do I look?"_

_"You look like an angel wearing a bikini."_

_"Aww that's so sweet of you."_

"Hey lovebirds, we can hear everything, you know?" teased Yang

_"... I'm going to turn Ruby's transceiver off now."_

"Don't you dare."

"... He did it." said Nora

"Were going there tomorrow." said Maine

"What, why?" asked Jaune

Maine pointed at Yang and said "You know why."

they all nodded and went back to beacon


	16. Chapter 14

The next day was supposed to be like another regular day for the group, they woke up, brush their teeth, grab some breakfast, and got ready for classes, but they just wondered what was inside Yang's mind that day.

"Hey, Yang?" asked Pyrrha, Yang just ignored her and continued staring at the wall

Yang's mind:

_'If he did what I think he would do... I'll castrate him, but I think Ruby'll Stop me... Maybe if I, no she'll stop me too. GOD DAMMIT WHAT DO I DO?!'_

Back to reality:

"YANG!" yelled Blake snapping the blonde to the real world

"Oh sorry Blake, what were you saying?" she asked

"Did they contact you yet?"

Yang looked at the walkie-talkie and sighed "Not yet."

"Is it turned on?" asked Pyrrha

_'T-Turned o-on?'_ thought Yang, so she checked the walkie-talkie to see if it was on "Nope."

Everyone stared at Yang in disbelief except for Nora and John who just said 'Okay, then turn it on.'

_'I hope no one says that again.'_ she thought as she switched the device on

_'Can anyone hear me, cause if you can that means you finally switched the device on, waited for me to talk, and heard the message... You guys are welcome to join us, but I recommend grabbing a few supplies for yourselves cause we don't have enough for everyone... And, uh, can someone bring the Rose-shaped ruby I gave Ruby... She kinda wanted to bring it along, but she forgot to since she was in a hurry...'_

_'Good morning, König.'_

_'Good morning, madam.'_

_'Last night was fun.'_

"Give it to Ruby."

_'Hello?'_

"Ruby, it's me."

_'Oh, Hi Yang I almost for...'_

"What did you two do last night?"

_'A little something you do with John from time to time.'_

"..."

_'Yang, are there?'_

"Where are you?"

_'We told you guys where we'll stay so just meet us there, okay?'_

"Fine, but don't go anywhere, please?"

_'Okay, see you guys soon enough.'_ with that the walkie-talkie was turned off

"I'll pack a few things... You guys coming or not?" asked Pyrrha

They all looked at Pyrrha, then at Yang, then back to Pyrrha before nodding

"Good..." she said as she walked towards the door "See you guys near forever falls." she said before opening the door and leaving

Ten minutes later:

Everyone was ready and headed to forever falls. They were talking about Yang, luckily she wasn't listening to any of it.

Meanwhile at König and Ruby's small yet comfortable spot:

"... Why'd you tell her?" asked König

"I-I thought s-she would want to k-know... I'm s-sorry." said a really upset Ruby

He hugged her and she hugged back "Don't worry, I'm not mad... I just thought she'd... Kill me, but you know I'd let her." he said as he let go of her

Ruby looked at him and said "You know I won't let her, right?"

"Ja, but I need to earn her trust... I know what you're thinking, so no" he said as he got up and readied 'Untergang und Schädlichkeit'

"Where are you going?" she asked him

"I'll make sure the area is secure, madam." he said

Ruby nodded and went back to her tent _'He's going to hide from Yang, I just know it.'_ she thought, but she doubted that, the guy had the courage to face an ursa with his fists if he needed to.

Back to the group:

"Are we there yet?" asked Nora

"No Nora, we aren't." said Maine and Valentina

"We could be if Yang just asked them where they were." said Weiss

Yang turned on her handheld transceiver "Hello, is someone there?" she said

_'Hey Yang, you guys missed us by five meters.'_

"Ruby, we..." Yang was cut off by distant screams and gunfire "What the hell was that?!" she asked the group

_Oh my God, König!'_

"Ruby, do you have any flares?" asked Blake

_No... Wait a minute.'_

"Ruby?" asked a worried Yang

Then there was a bright green light in the air "That's where they are, let's move!" ordered Yang

At the camp:

"König, stay with me." said Ruby

"I-I deserve t-this, ma-madam." said König

"Please, you can make it, just hold on." she said putting pressure on the wound

König looked at her and smiled "D-Don't know, m-maybe *cough* y-you can l-leave me o-on my own I-I think y-you need t-to stay s-safe *cough* f-for Yang." he said readying 'Untergang' while his left hand is on his belly "N-Now go g-get them." he said

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" she protested

"I k-know you w-wont, b-but you n-need to, now m-move!" he said pushing Ruby

Ruby wanted to stay, but she was defenceless so she had to go and get the others to help her

At the camp:

"Where are they?" asked Ren

"RUBY, KÖNIG?" they called

Then they heard rustling behind them so they readied their weapons and waited for the source

"Guys!" they heard

"Ruby?" asked Weiss

"Weiss?" she said as she emerged for the bushes

Yang ran towards her and tried to hug her, but she stopped when she noticed blood on Ruby's hands "Sis, what happened?" she asked

Ruby was dead silent after she heard the question, so she picked crescent rose and a few of König's bandages and medical supplies

"Ruby, what's going on?" asked Yang, but she was ignored, so she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and turned her around and saw that Ruby was crying "Ruby, what's wrong?" she asked her, but Ruby just told her 'Follow me, please.' so they did.

König's position:

_'I hate my life... A lot.' _he thought as he shot a beowolf in the shoulders then in the head "Hey!" he yelled at the other beowolves that were looking at the dead one causing them to look "You bastards wanted to *cough* eat my girlfriend..." he said pointing at one of the other beowolves "Why not eat me?" he asked as he dropped his pistols

Then an alpha beowolf jumped through the bushes and growled at him "Perfect!" he said as he unsheathed his hunting knife and threw it at the larger beowolf's head "Boom, headshot." he said before using his 'Folter' and 'Strafe' in both hands "I said I'll keep her no matter what and, I'm sure as hell I'll keep that promise 'till my dying breath!" he yelled standing up "I'LL KEEP THEM ALL SAFE NO MATTER WHAT, YOU HEAR?!" he said getting ready to kill them_  
_

Behind a bush:

_'He... Really loves her.'_ thought Yang (you don't say?)

the others were lagging behind because Ruby was crying, but she told her that that she'll go ahead for her, so she heard everything he said... Then the others came in and saw her staring at some beowolves "Yang, who did this?" asked Blake as she pointed at the dead alpha, Yang was about to answer the question until

"THE BLOOD IS SO WUNDERBARE!"

Everyone stood in place and looked for the source of the voice "König?" they called, but they heard nothing from him

30 minutes later:

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M STABBING YOUR MUTTER VERDAMMT FACE!"

they looked behind a tree and saw a blood covered König stabbing a beowolf in the... EVERYWHERE.

"König, were here to help!" yelled Jaune which cost König to look back, look at the beowolf he was stabbing, and ignored Jaune.

"König, snap out of it!" yelled Weiss as she froze him in place, he glared at her then walked passed the ice like it was nothing "W-What?" she asked in disbelief.

"ES LEBE DIE LEUTE!" he yelled as he kept stabbing the dying beowolf

Ruby and Yang noticed his bleeding belly (that must have been difficult) so they both ran to him, restrained him, and then Ruby slapped him on the face... Hard.

"Nein, Ich machte deutlich, dass jeder wird sicher zu sein!" he screamed as he struggled to break free

"König, please stop..." said Yang he looked at the two then stopped moving "König?" they both said letting go of him slowly, he took the opportunity and rushed forward and continued stabbing the now dead beowolf, they wanted to stop him, but Maine and John stopped them.

10 minutes later:

"I love my job..." he said standing up and looking behind him and walked towards the camp "I would tell you guys to leave, but I think you guys would leave yourselves." he said happily _'Is he mad?'_ they all thought as they watched him go back to the dead beowolves, grabbed 'them' by the tail, and teleported back to camp _'I'll take at bath far away from the camp, but I'll leave... My 'buddies'... Please make sure that everyone is alive, Yang, Ruby, well whoever's listening to this, just keep them safe and alive or I'll do the same thing I did to 'them'!'_ they heard from Yang's walkie-talkie "Wow, just... Wow." said Jaune, no one else said a word after hearing that, then Yang spoke up "Were going home, now!" she ordered, but they didn't listen "Yang we need to check on him, okay?" said John "Fine."

Camp:

"König, are you in here?" asked Ruby as she checked their tent

"I found him!" called Valentina

they ran to her and saw a Half naked König sleeping near the waterfalls, by a small hole filled with water from the falls, half of him in the water "Be quiet, he's sleep talking." she said silently, but loud enough for them to hear

"No, they... They would never..." they heard from him

"Weird, but I want to know who 'they' are." said Yang and Pyrrha

"But, they're my friends... And she would never... Betray me..." he said "I love them... Like they're you und Summers... We both know that you like her... She's my girlfriend, so no funny business with her partner..."

"Wh-What did he say?" asked Weiss

"He... Treats us like his own." said Valentina, which made everyone (except Maine and Ruby) look at the floor "He cares... That much." Yang continued "No shit." said Weiss as she looked back at König_ 'What did you mean by that, König?' _then König opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him _'Okay, time to go to mein tent.'_he thought as he looked at his wrist to see that his T.P controls were gone _'Expected... All of it.'_ he thought as he stood up "Guten Abend mein friends, fancy seeing you all still here." he said

"You told us that we can visit if you guys, so we did." Nora said trying to be as cheerful as she always was, König stood up when he noticed everyone looked shocked as he got out "Um, why are you guys staring at me like that... Please stop, it's kind of creeping me out." he said

"König, why didn't you clean your wound?" Yang asked

König looked at his wound to see that it was infected "I've gone through worse." he said smiling at the others, then he looked at a rock and broke it in half to reveal a small bag filled with syringes and bandages "What, you really think I wouldn't be ready for this?" he asked pulling out the bag and taking one of the syringes and stabbing it straight to his leg making the others gasp and cover their mouths "Okay, painkillers injected... Now for the pills, another painkiller, then the nano..." he stopped cause he saw the others looking at him like he was mad "Forget that last one." he said taking a pill and stabbing himself with two more syringes "Okay, now where were we?" he asked them as he walked towards their tent

"König... You were talking in your sleep..." Ruby said, König froze in place "What was I saying and don't lie... I want to know." he said while he stood in place not even turning around "Well..."

2 minutes later:

"And that was it." Ruby finished, König clenched is fist and went to their tent "I kept my promise, Yang. he said before entering the tent "Dude, I'm worried about him." said Maine "That guy was very weird, but he's nice... Sort of." he said Maine, shut up." said Yang

"Red thunder to alpha-1, come in." König said as he used another walkie-talkie

_"Alpha-1, waiting for orders."_

"Execute order 'Death Run'... And start the nanobot project (Syndicate project, lolz)


	17. Chapter 15

"WHY THE FUCK IS HE HUNTING US DOWN?!" Screamed Yang as she ran through forever falls

"Yang, what's happening?" asked Ruby

"Where are the other?" asked Jaune

"Why are you running? I just want to hug you!" Yelled König as he cut every grimm in his way

"No time to explain, RUN!" yelled Pyrrha as her and the rest of the group ran passed them

Earlier:

_"Dude are you mad?"_

"No, now do it!"

_"Sir, I must warn you that the nanobots might make you insane."_

"I don't give a damn!"

_"... Done."_

"Good, you're now one of my squad members."

_"Sir?"_

"You heard me."

_"... Thank you, sir... I'll try to do my best."_

"Okay, König signing out." as he turned the walkie-talkie off _'Wunderbar, now my wound will heal itself... I might go mad, but I can manage... I think I could scare them since it makes the users eyes blood red... I think.'_ he thought as he felt movement in his body

outside:

"You guys can take that spot over there." said Ruby

"Ruby, what did you and König do?" asked Jaune

"Why, you jealous of him?" she asked him

"No, because of..." he stood there and pointed at Yang, Ruby nodded and told him to follow her

Yang and the others:

"Is he completely mad?" asked Weiss

"No, his completely insane!" yelled Maine

then they heard König screaming in pain

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" yelled John

they ran to König's tent and saw his wound healed, but his eyes were closed

"König, what is it?" asked Maine, but he didn't get an answer instead he was stabbed in the back by a syringe and then bear hugged him until he was unconscious

"MAINE!" screamed Valentina as she ran towards König with her guns ready, König caught her and stabbed her in the back with the syringe and placed her carefully on the floor "Let's play hide and kill... I'm it, now hide." he said

Present:

There was silence then it was broke by Pyrrha's screams "PYRRHA!" yelled Jaune as he took out his sword, ready to cut him into two pieces. When he got to the source of the screaming he saw a recorder with a note that says play, he played it and heard Pyrrha's screams at the end König spoke _"Don't look back."_ he said.

Jaune ran forward and then looked back to see nothing, he looked all over the place for signs of König, but found nothing _'He's messing with our minds.' _he thought as he looked back and ran away from the area, then he heard Pyrrha moaning "Jaune..." _'What the hell?'_ he looked behind a bush and saw Pyrrha 'massaging' herself, with her eyes closed then he heard König whisper into his ear "Go on Jaune, she wants you to... Make her feel good." he heard König say, he looked behind him to see König pointing two pistols at his face, then he looked back at Pyrrha and saw her inserting her finger into herself "Yes... Jaune, please... Don't stop..." she moaned

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Jaune which made Pyrrha look at him "J-Jaune?" she said in shock as she removed her hand from her 'sweet spot' "I-I can explain." she said only to be stopped by König firing in the air, then pointing at both of them "Pyrrha, don't stop..." he said putting 'Untergang' back to get his hunting knife, then he went next to Jaune "Arc was enjoying himself..." he said cutting Jaune's belt "Now Jaune, it show it to her..." he said going next to Pyrrha "Or I'll cut her throat open." he said before grabbing Pyrrha by the hair and placing the sharp knife at her neck "Choose: Your dignity or her life, which on do you want to lose?" he asked

Jaune knew what to do, but he didn't want to do it "Jaune, if you don't to it..." said König as he applied force on the knife enough to draw blood "She will die, then I'll remove your pretty little face from you head." he said, Jaune did what he was told and removed his pants making him and Pyrrha blush

"Now Pyrrha, I'll let go of you..." said König as he withdrew the knife "But be a good girl and do what you've always wanted to do with Jaune..." he said as he walked towards Jaune "Now, Ill leave you two alone after you..." he whispered the last part in his ear, then he got away from Jaune and grabbed his axe from a tree "If your going to ask where this came from, I left it on one of the tree branches..." he said before looking at the two "I know that you two like each other... Now is the time to prove it. Pyrrha, take these..." he said as he tossed a container filled with 'the pill'

"Take one or this happens..." he said as he threw his axe to the forest, seconds later they heard a beowof howl in pain "Now, if you run I'll just shoot you two in the back... Your choice."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune knew that he could sustain a large amount of damage before hitting the ground so they had no choice, but to do what he says

_'Maybe I can at least slow him down using my semblance.'_ thought Pyrrha as she used her semblance, but I did nothing to him "W-What?"

"Pyrrha, your semblance can't harm me..." he said walking towards the two "My knife's edge has poison that weakens one's aura, now Jaune DO IT!" he yelled

Jaune looked at the ground then at Pyrrha "I'm sorry..." he said before kissing Pyrrha forcefully and with passion, then he pulled back and whispered into her ear "Tell me if it hurts." before slowly thrusting into her, then he saw Pyrrha's eyes were shut, so he **Tried** to pull out, but Pyrrha stop him

"J-Jaune... I-It's okay, please continue..." she said

Jaune was about to go, but König gave him a pill "What's this?" he asked

"I know that she'll love the feeling of you coming in her, so take the pill." he said in a normal voice

Jaune swallowed the pill, then he looked back at Pyrrha "Jaune... I'm alright, please make me feel good." begged Pyrrha, Jaune began thrusting in and out of her. Pyrrha's moans of pleasure made Jaune want to go faster, but he wasn't sure if Pyrha would like that

"I must take my leave..." said König as he walked over a tree and punched it to reveal a teleporter "Just go through the portal and you'll be back at camp." he said smiling, then he turned his walkie-talkie on near Pyrrha

Yang and the others:

"What happened to Jaune and Pyrrha?" asked Nora

"Don't worry Nora, they can take care of themselves." said Weiss

"So König just attacked Maine and Valentina?" asked Ruby

"Yeah, so that's why we..." Yang was cut off by the sounds of someone moaning (I wonder who that could be :P)

_"Yes... Jaune don't stop..."_

_"If you heard that, then go to them and you'll see a teleporter back to camp... Have fun"_ said König in a cheerful tone

"What the heck?!" said John

"Is he... Watching them?" asked Blake

"I... I-I don't what t-to say." said Ruby


End file.
